Brought back to life again
by I Major in Magick
Summary: This is a J/OC pairing. When Sarah dies and Her grandaughter is brought back what will happen? Well, indoor tornadoes, confused goblin kings, and a ticked off reancarnation! The work of an author is never done. Sorry the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth fanfiction

A/N: This is my very first story so be nice. I am flame proof though if you just don't like it. This is J/OC I do love the pairing J/S but this is the only one that isn't like that. I'll post when I have time, which is just me saying that I don't have all of the chappies writen yet. Oh and I don't own Labyrinth. Steph yea but she hates that.

~Jareth

It was the day after the battle of the labyrinth. The goblins were trying to rebuild and Jareth was sulking. Everything was almost fixed and way better that what it was before. Jareth was angry at anything that came within throwing distance of him.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Now that the castle was fixed, nothing was stopping him from this. It had only been a week, but he was falling apart at the seams.

"I know how to rid myself of this pain," he whispered. It was true ,but when it would be done, he would need to rest, because it took a lot of power.

"I, the Goblin King," he intoned, "Cast a spell on this land. That time will freeze until she comes back to me."

~Sarah

72 years. It had been 72 years since Sarah had faced Jareth. Now she was 87 and dieing, while her grand-daughter was being born. She hoped she would be able to see her, but the world was fading fast.

Then a nurse came in, looking very frazzeled, and said, "Meet you lovely little grand-daughter, Miss Sarah."

Within the second she saw the face, the world had faded and Sarah had passed.

~Stephenie

'I'm finally turning 18!' she thought excidedlly, 'Not even another "reality check" argument with mom could ruin this!"

despite it being a birthday everyont wore black. Silently everyone headed over to the cemetary with white lillies in hand. When they got there, Stephenie put the lillies on the grave and thought of the stories her grandma wrote. They were all spin-offs of the book The Labyrinth. Needless to say she kept multiple copies in her room so whenever she was caught with one and it was taken away she could keep reading.

When she was in a big 'reality check' argument she would quote the book to annoy her mom.

--Later that night

The party was over. They just sat on the couch to brain-dead to see what was on the flat screen in front of them. Stephenie, unlike everyone else sat diligently drawing the characters from the stories. Suddenly the sketch she was working on was snatched away b her mother. She studied it for a second and waved it in her face.

"You need to get back to reality!" She yelled, "Grow-up, your 18 now, you can't have your head in the clouds!"

"You have no power over me," Stephenie mumbled. she grabbed her sketches and ran upstairs to her room. When she was inside she pried up a floorboard and lovingly set the precios drawings inside. Her mom was storming after her and started pounding on the locked door of Stephenie's room.

Stephenie grabbed the book she was forbidded to read. She flipped to the page she needed amd screamed on the top of her lungs, "I wish the goblins would take me away, right now!" She grabbed her sketches and jumped, face first onto her bed. There she instantly fell asleep.

--

--

~Jareth

Time had started again. Why was that? He couldn't sense her presence. His magic had always been able to sence her aura underground, and sometimes even above, but now there was nothing. He summond a crystal to see any visitors in or around the labyrinth. He also found that he was stronger than he thought he was going to be. Jareth saw a girl that did look like Sarah, from the back. The bed she was laying on was transported too, and she was face down. That really frustrated him.

The girl stirred and awoke. she was clutching some loose papers close. She looked around confused, flipped to a page in the papers, and looked aroundagain with a mischivious grin growing on her face. The girl slung the back-pack over her shoulder and walked towards the labyrinth.

Jareth dropped the crystal and he appeared behind her. She did look like Sarah with slight differences everywhere. When she turned again and saw him; her eyes narrowed, just like Sarah's, and she stepped back.

"So you've been wished away," He stated, thinking it was the usual parent-wish-away situation.

She smiriked, straightened her back and replied, "No, I wished _myself _away."

That shocked him. She was the only one to actually wish herself away. She stood there holding her sketches looking confident. Then a sketch caught his eye.

"May I see that sketch?" He asked. she stiffeded and held on until he nuckels turned white.

"No," she whipped around and ran as fast as she could. Jareth sighed, turned into owl-Jareth, and flew after her.

~Stephenie P.O.V.

No. I'm not going to let anyone see these pictures. These pictures look exactaly like this place ... and that guy. I thought that my pictures were about my grandma's stories. This place seemed just like I imagined. There was a shadow that passes over me, but I ignored it consentrating on running to keep my pictures. I had to slow down. I felt like my lungs were pm fire. I saw a tree and leaned against it my eyes closed as I sat down.

~Jareth P.O.V.

When I saw she was out-cold near a tree, I landed. She did look like Sarah, except her lips were fuller and her outfit was darker. In fact I never noticed her clothes before. She was wearing onlu black with rainbow streaks scattered through her hair. She had a short (black) pletted skirt that showed purple bits when she walked. Her long sleeved shirt attached to her middle fingers and showed her belly-button. She also wore a chocker necklase, that looked like a dog collar, it said 'Bite Me' with smiling vampire mouths on it.

One thing was for sure, this gurl wasn't Sarah. She could be her cousin or something like that. Maybe I can have some fun with this. Not here though, this place won't work at all. I'll bring her to the castle and see if I can find out anything. So I slung her over my shoulder (Fireman style) and used a crystal to transport us to my castle. When she wakes up I'll explain the rules and my version of Sarah beating my labyrith. She sighed and shifted, now her even breathing tickled my neck.

"On to the castle," I told the crystal while twireled in my hand.

*Hours Later

After I dropped her off in one of the guest rooms, I waited in the throne room. My legs thrown over the arm of the chair I sat in. Just then twenty, or so, goblins came in dragging the struggeling girl. They pulled at her streaked hair and dark clothes, while she lashed out violently.

"Get! Off! Me!" She growled. Her eyes flashed and she screamed. An instant later two goblins flew out the window and the others scattered. It was then that I knowticed her clothes. They were ripped all over and she was missing a shoe. There were shallow cuts on the exposed skin of her arms and legs.

As she stalked to the door, her eyes darted to everything that moved. Often at the windows and doors for an escape. She seemed jumpy and on edge. Like a caged animal.

"You having fun?" I asked as she walked away.

Stephenie turned around and glared at me. This girl probable thought that I had ordered the goblins to drag her here. She faintly resembled an angry cat. "What do you mean?" She spat, "One minute I'm passed out against a tree, and the next I'm being dragged out of a bed by frog-gollem freaks! How is that 'fun'?"

I was laughing by the end of her rant. She acted so much like Sarah, but something was different. Her outfit was covered in dirt and she had her arms crossed in a defiant pose. That was completely Sarah. But this girl's clothes were black and her hair streaked. I nodded to show I heard her and retorted, "They aren't gollems, they're goblins."

At hearing this she let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air. Turning on her heel, she started for the door again.

"Your drawings were excellent," I knew this would cause a reaction and I was right. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards me. Her face contorted in anger and maybe even embarassment. She looked like she was about to scream. A drafter came into the rom then; blowing her hair into her face. When she did scream she lunged at me, the wind became a torrent of dust and whatever odds and ends were in the room.

She didn't get to close to doing any damage, though. I caught her and pinned her arms behind her back. The girl struggled before she ducked down. Then as soon as she moved something hit me in the face. And then . . . black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy everything. I forgot my disclamer last time so yeah I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah. I do own Steph but she hates it when I say that so yea.

~StephenieP.O.V.

Oh crap! What the heck just happened?!? I was so mad, I tried to attack him and he got my arms behind my back. Then a pan flew towards me and I ducked. He didn't see it and it hit him, hard. He was out cold and I felt guilty. I couldn't just leave him there, so I dragged him to his chair thing and found a wet rag to put on his forehead. There was minor swelling, but I quickly worked to stop that. This had to be a dream. This place was so much like my grandma's stories. But that means this guy is the Goblin King, Jareth. OH CRAP!! At least now I can see if my drawings were any good. So, I ran to the room I was in and back. My drawing was surprizingly perfect; I wouldn't change a thing. I wrote a note on some scape paper and left it, plus the picture, on his face. Then I went back to the room, changed into my PJs and went to sleep.

* The next morning

I woke up to banging on my door. I quickly, if not sleepily got dressed in a fresh outfit from my pack. It was a black top with a purple hoodie jacket. My skirt from yesterday was covered in mud so I got out some black jeans. Now that I was dressed I opened the door to an angry Gobln King. I was scared, but living with my parents I learned how to hide some emothions form my face. Instead, I tried to look mildly curious.

"What did you do?!" He asked in a menacingly drawl. His spikey hair was in even more disaray than it was earlier.

I was going to try to seem more like an innocent by-stander. My note explained everything that had happened. "I ducked to avoid being hit and you were behind me, so you got hit. Didn't you get the note?" I defended myself, "I made sure there wasn't any swelling."

"I know, and I did get you're note," He replied drily.

"Then I don't see why I should explain myself further," I said with a glare in his direction. "To: The Goblin King, sorry you got hit in the head with a pan it was an accident. I ducked and you didn't see it until it was too late. Sighed Stephenie"

I turned on my heel and walked to the desk I put my paper and pencils on. Sitting down I started to sketch a blue bird. I ignored him so completely, I didn't knowtice he was standing over me watching the bird take shape on the paper.

"That's really good," He said. It took a lot not to flinch.

"Thank you," I didn't even look at him. I was too preoccupied with the bird I was sketching. I could almost hear it twittering away.

Something in me told me that there was something else I should see. I turned around and saw a blue bird (I mean the species not the color) on his shoulder. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow and didn't notice I was looking until I giggled. When he turned to me, my giggles turned into full out laughing. He just scowled at me.

Once I calmed down, I said between giggles, "Sorry about that *giggles* It's just been a while since I've laughed and it felt really good."

Nodding, he sat down. According to the stories he liked it when people showed they were scared, but I wasn't scared one little bit. I was curious.

Since waiting got really boring, I went to get my drawing supplies. The bird was still on his shoulder, so I colored the picture to see if the bird would become colorful. As I drew the bird flew to my shoulder and when I was done it was still there. I held my fingers to make a perch for it and the bird flew onto my fingers. I knew I was being watched but I really just didn't care.

I started petting the bird and humming a song that my gandma had once sung. My mom sung it to me when she was nice and it was normal for a girl to dream of faeries and goblins. I kept humming and then He started singing along.

_There is such a sad love love_

_deep in your eyes._

_a kind of a pale jewel open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_within your eyes_

This song was so fimiliar to me. Then came the visions of a crystal ball. Dancing, until I broke the crystal. Why did I break it? All I remember was that it was important. And the look of the heartbread in his own eyes when I did.

_There's such a fooled heart _

_beating so fast._

_In search of new dreams_

_A lave that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sence for you._

_Every feel has gone_

_Wasn't to much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_Oooh-oooh_

_As the world falls down._

Yes, I remember falling like that. I feel so dizzy. My bird started to poke my arm to wake me.

_Falling._

Yes. Falling. My bird can't do anything. It has no power over me. Why does that sound so funny.

_As the world is falling down._

_Falling in love._

Yes, I did that once. It didn't work out though. He took something important and tried to make me forget. What happened exactaly? Hmmm. I honestly can't remember.

_I'll spend your moments of old_

_I'll spin your valentine evenings_

_Though were strangers 'til now_

_We're chosing the path_

_between the stars._

_I'll lay my love_

_between the stars._

Hey, I love the stars. We are strangers, though. What was I talking about? I'm so sleepy. I'll just wait until the song is done then I'll go to sleep.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sence for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't to much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_Oh-Oh_

Someone'll be there for me? That hasn't happened in ages! People say they are there but the second you have a problem, They're gone and leave you in the dust.

_As the world falls down_

_Falling,_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the word falls down_

_Makes no sence at all_

_Makes no sence to fall_

This really makes no sence. Why would you fall? I'm so tired. I can't ever think straight. Something important happened I should remember. But I really, for the life of me, can't.

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

Wait a second. Fallin in love? Wait! Jareth the Goblin King takes children who are wished away. Like my brother, Toby. Huh? Where did that come from? I'm an only child. Stephenie Williams. That's me. Why does the name Sarah Williams catch in my mind. Oh yeah, that's my grandma's name. She died the day I was born. She was the first person I ever saw. The song's over and I'm so sleepy. I ... think I'm supposed to stay awake. I'm so very tired. I just need rest for a few minutes.

~Jareth

Why am I singing Sarah's song? I made that song for her and her alone. Stephenie mummbled about a grandmother and death. I paid even more attention when she said Sarah Williams. The bird stayed on her shoulder even when she was asleep.

"Watch over her," I commanded the bird. I sure that if the bird could, it would roll it's eyes. I had used to much magick to quickly and needed to rest. I froze time, teleported, morphed, used spy-crystals, and sung a song that was mixed with a sleeping spell. All to soon, I realized her room was two doors down from mine. To tired to care, I walked quickly to my room bolted the door and went to sleep.

*Dream*

Sarah was walkng in the labyrinth below me. She was alone which was rarely the case before. It seemed that the labyrinth brightened were she was. Then there was an other person with her. They smiled while I landed near-by. They look like twins. The only difference was that one was in white only and the other was in all black. The one in black didn't seem completely solid when I landed, but the more they were in eachother's presence the more solid she seemed. As that was occuring the one in white was fading away. Instantly I knew that she was Sarah but the on in black was that new girl, Stephenie. Instinctively, I reached for Sarah, but she faded into a silver-green mist before I could touch her. All she did was stare at me with those cruel eyes. Then she was gone. What was left were the 'certian powers' I had given her, they were in the formof one of my crystals. The crystal, however, didn't want to come back, in stead it went inside Stephenie and her eyes became exactally like Sarah's. I couldn't believe that the crystal betrayed me and went to her instead. She just stood there. Then she tilted her head up to the moon and said.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Jareth." A single tear slid down her face. It sounded as if Sarah and Stephenie were speaking in unison, "Fate is changing and destiny is shuffeling."

Then I woke with a start. Someone was knocking softly on my door. Which was a major change from the clumsily loud banging of the goblins. When I opened it, there was Stephenie. She looked confused but determind. I motioned her to come in. We sat down across from eachother near the fireplace.

"Did you dream it, too?" She asked.

I nodded, astonished and trying not to show it.

"What does it mean?" She looked sad and scared, even in her black clad gothness.

"It sounded like a prophecy," was all I said.

"Why did Sarah go inside of me?" Her question gave me a jolt. So she knew of Sarah and has some kind of connection to her? I'm going to find our what it is.

"I don't know," I knew she had many more questions so I quickly interjected, "How do you know Sarah?"

She stared at her hands on her lap. It was a shy gesture for people for the Aboveground. One of my eyebrows rose as I waited for an answer. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"She was my grandma," Was her monotone answer. The bird she created landing on her shoulder.

Grandma? Grandma!?! How long was time frozen down here? SHar was 15 when I last saw her and now her grandchild was here telling me about it? How old was she now? Millions of questions similar to these raced through my mind and Stephenie just looked around, nervously.

"And how is she?" I tried to make myself seem cold and detached to this person in front of me. In reality my heart was pounding in my ears.

She looked down again, but not like before, this time I saw tears well up in her eyes. She looked so sad, but when she looked up again there was determination in them. Stephenie was just as defiant as Sarah. "She's been gone for 18 years."

I felt my resolve to stay detached crumgle. My heart was breaking, and the world grew fuzzy at the edges. My world was fallinf down. The crackeling of the fire was getting louder and louder. Itw was only when Stephenie gasped and the fire gave a loud crack that I looked up and saw the fire reflect in her brown-green eyes. They did seem to be more of a gold color now, though. The room seemed too cold, even with the fire goig. Stephenie's eyes started to glaze over and she was shaking. I mist covered her body, it seemed to become dencer over her heart. A crystal formed in that mist and it rolled off of her and into the fire. She went still the second the crystal formed. THe fire grew a few feet and out stepped a gigure made completely of the mist, it was Sarah.

"Sarah?" I said reaching for her. When I tried to touch her arm, my hand went right through er. She just stood there and smiled a sad smile.

"It's been a while, Goblin King."

"Stephenie told me that your dead, so cut the greetings," I really was acting like a child.

She just smiled again. This was a love filled smile directed at Stephenie. "My grandaughter is right, I am dead."

"Then, how are you here, Sarah?" I was getting frustrated with all of these things that are going on.

"Do you think it's a coincedence that you woke when Steph got here? How about her obsession with this place? Maybe that she was born the day I died?!? Take your own advice and take _NOTHING_ for granted!!!"

With that said the mist hovered over Stephenie. The mist entered her mouth, and her eyes flew open while she gasped for air. Sitting up straight and blinking a few times, she shivered.

"Ya know, out of body esperiences aren't as weird as people say," She said with a small laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Okay so I desided to write an authors note. YAY!!! First I would like to thank the people(s) that responded to my story. Also I was thinking of ending it here so if you could tell me if that's a good idea that would be great. Also, I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to post another chappie, school is really killer right now be happy I wasn't bored to death. Also I'm thinking of posting another story that is completely made up of deleted scenes from all of my stories. There wouldn't be many for this one, but I might put a few bloopers or something in that story. I'm not sure what category I would put it under but I'll probabley thing of something. Any Time for the disclamer.

I do not own labyrinth or any of it's completely awsome characters. I know what I would do if I did though, make a sequel with major J/S. Stephanie is my character but she resents that statement.

On with the story!!!

"Now what??" Stephanie asked.

After a pause I answered.

"You are Sarah."

"Am not."

I looked at her, clearly surprized. That's when I got sucked in. She sat there in her dark clothes and openly showed how little she believed my statement. Her dark eyes glared at me.

"Well at least part of you is or you wouldn't have gotten here in the first place," I didn't know how to react to what I just learned. I could be angry that, even in death, Sarah turned my world. Or I could be happy that I got another chance.

"Whatever." She mumbled, looking out a window towards the labyrinth.

I had to ask. The second I thought that I couldn't stop the words. Even if I wanted to.

"Do you want to stay?"

Stephanie looked up suprized, but went back to staring out the window. Her face softened and she smiled.

"I think so, but anywhere would be better than what my 'home' was."

"What do you mean?"

"My 'mom' thought that dreaming and fun were a 'horrible wast of time'. She all but burned all of the stories and drawings she found of mine. I had to hide them under the floorboards in my room, for crying out loud!" She was practically screaming at the end with tears streaming down her face, "Even on my birthday she wouldn't give me a break. God, I hated it there!! I'll NEVER go back to that!!"

That was when I noticed that she had her fists clenched so tightly that they drew blood.

I mended the wounds on her hands with one of my crystals. She seemed shocked at first, but Stephanie smiled.

Days passed and we opened up a bit more every time we talked. I didn't see her as a copy of Sarah anymore. I still loved Sarah, but Stephanie built a new spot that surpassed my earlier love. A year after the incedent with her hands, I went to talk to Hoghead (He means Hoggle), Because he and Stephanie became friends almost instantly.

"Hello Hoghead," I said happily.

"It's Hoggle," His automatic reply came, "What's got you so happy?"

"I'm going to court Stephanie."

"WHAT?!?"

"I'm goint to court Stephanie." I started to get really annoyed, I dislike haveing to repeat myself.

"I mean why."

"She's *Frustrated Sigh* I don't know how to say it."

"Do ya think she'll know what you're doing, I assume you'll be doing this the fae way."

"She locks herself in the library for hours reading about how to act in a fae court, she knows more about fae etiquette than most fae."

"Still."

"I chose to tell you because you are her friend, if she agrees don't ruin it."

With that I walked away and toward the castle again. Content to let Stephanie draw conclusions when I stated the process tonight at dinner.

End Note/ any suggestions would be a miricle!!! I have a nasty case of writers block on this story so anything would be great. Also sorry this is such a short chappie. I will try to make furture chappies longer and less jumpy.

~I MAJOR IN MAGICK


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ This is the final chapter to the story!!! I'll have trouble letting it go, but this is just took so long for me to write. Probably because I prefer the JS pairing. Any way read, review, and recomand this story. I, unfortuately, don't own Labyrinth.

I went to get Stephenie for dinner. She had refused to wear underground attire when there wasn't company, so she wore black leather mid-thigh skirt with purple leggings. Her top was a purple tank-top with a layer of black fishnet. All she was doing was reading, yet another, book.

"Hello, Stephenie," I said. She, however jumped and the book fell to the floor with a thud.

"God, Jareth, don't you ever knock?" She said with a playful glare.

"It's my castle," I replied with a chuckle.

"What if I wasn't dressed?" She countered.

I smirked at the thought. [-)

Stephenie lightly punched my arm and called me a pervert. Grabbing her hand while it was still near, I put it at my elbow. She looked a little confused but we continued our banter on the way to dinner.

At the dinnning hall I pulled out the chair to my right, instead of the left that is reserved for my friends. She got that confused look again but sat down. When we were dishing out food, I made sure to hand everything to her.

Her confused look turned into a shy one, with a pretty blush on her cheeks. I could barely keep my eyes away.

When we finished, I walked her back to her room.

"Goodnight, Stephenie," I said.

"G'night, Jareth," she smiled.

I couldn't help it, I leaned in and kissed her softly. As I started to pull away, she wrapped her arms around my neck enthusiastically. I was surprized but not complaining. I had her pinned to the wall. Our hot toungs exploring eachother's mouths. Our hands were in eachother's hair or on our backs. Groans, Growls, Mewls, and whimpers filled out ears. That is, until the door broke and we fell to the floor in a tangled heap.

I was panting as I asked the most important thing in my life. "Will you marry me."

She turned her head towards me. I saw bruised lips, flushed cheeks, and darkened eyes. Then Stephenie murmmered the most beautiful words ever spoken.

"I do."

End

Fin

Done

Enjoy


End file.
